


It Came Without Ribbons

by givebacknlivehappy



Category: The Grinch (2018)
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, And sweet sweet fuckin, Cunnilingus, F/M, Okay I'm just a slut for Grinch porn now, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wrapping Paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebacknlivehappy/pseuds/givebacknlivehappy
Summary: The reader gives the Grinch one of his Christmas presents early, only to discover that she is, in fact, the present - complete with wrapping paper and ribbon. The only catch is that he has to be given permission to open it.
Relationships: The Grinch/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	It Came Without Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah if you ain't in the mood to read absolute Grinch porn, then click outta here. This is for the grinchfuckers that I know are out there so, enjoy <3

“No peeking, Grinchy, or else you won’t get your present.”

“(Y/N), I have been waiting for almost forty-five minutes… If I don't get to open my eyes soon, they’ll be stuck for the rest of time.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. I’ll be out in a minute.”

The Grinch let out an exasperated huff. Moments ago, the two of you were lying on your shared bed, arms wrapped around each other, when you asked if he wanted to open one of his Christmas presents early. He snickered and began peppering kisses to your jawline. 

“Well, what exactly is this present? Is it worth opening early?” You giggled and pushed him off of you.

“If I tell you, then it won’t be a surprise!” You rose from the bed and scurried down the stairs of the cave. “You stay right there and don’t move. I’ll be right back.”

As you walked away, the Grinch let out another huff and moved off the bed. Sitting down in his red armchair, he laughed breathily as he could only imagine what on Earth you were doing. He sat there, drumming his fingers against the armrests, until he heard the soft pads of your bare feet against the cave floor. Although he wasn’t sure what your surprise could be, he heard the rustling of wrapping paper and ribbons as you stopped in front of him. 

“Alright. Are you ready?”

“Yes, (Y/N). Can I open my eyes now?” You giggled and took a step closer.

“Mm-hmm…”

The Grinch opened his eyes and bright light flooded in. It took a minute for them adjust after they were closed for so long, but when they did, he was speechless. He was correct in that he heard wrapping paper and ribbons as you walked over to him. However, it wasn’t that the surprise was in the paper, but that _you_ were. 

Your whole body was covered in bright, sparkly wrapping paper and ribbons. The paper was molded around your body in a jumpsuit-like style that hugged your frame. Ribbons adorned your wrists, ankles and waist to hold everything together. It was beautiful. 

And he was staring. 

“Thoughts, Mr. Grinch?”

“I-I-I…” He stuttered as his eyes danced over your body. The paper glittered all around the room when the light hit it. The ribbon was perfectly tied into bows. Your face beamed down at him. You were his perfect little present to unwrap… and play with.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and bit it, letting his gaze dip down lower. He reached out to grab your hips, fingers aching to touch you, when he felt your hands grab his. He looked up at you, one eyebrow raised quizzically. You smiled seductively and slowly lowered yourself so that you could sit on his lap. 

“Ah, ah, ah, Grinchy. You can’t have your present just yet…” You let go of his hands to place yours on his chest. “If you want it, you have to listen to my instructions.” 

He gulped and nodded, feeling a rush of blood go to his groin. You moved a little closer so that you could straddle him better, feeling a slight bulge underneath you. You grinned. 

“Now, Mr. Grinch, you are allowed to open your present. But, you can only do so one piece at a time. If not, the whole thing will rip apart and I’ll be very upset. Do you understand?”

The Grinch nodded again, encouraging you to place a hungry kiss to his jawline. Before he could react to it, you led him back to the bed and laid down, propping yourself up on your elbows. He stood at the foot of it, awaiting your instruction. 

“Oh, and I didn't tell you one thing…” You motioned for him to come closer with your index finger. 

“A-And what’s that?” He inched forward, crawling over you until he reached your covered neckline. You pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered. 

“Any exposed skin is free for you to touch…”

He leaned back on his heels and let out a sigh of disbelief. 

“Any exposed skin?”

“Mm-hmm…” He paused and grinned mischievously. 

“With pleasure.” 

The Grinch then grabbed the wrapping paper around your neck and pulled, ripping it open to reveal the flesh underneath. He then went to town: his mouth placing kisses along both sides of your neck, sucking and nipping all the way down. You moaned as he dragged his tongue up against your pulse, quickly returning to suck at the spot his tongue just left. Fuck, it felt amazing. You writhed underneath him as kept attacking your neck until he backed away for a breath. 

You promptly grabbed his head and pulled him up to your mouth, deeply kissing him. He melted into it, moaning into your mouth as your lips moved together. A shiver went down your spine as he pressed his body against yours. You felt his now prominent erection, causing you to grind against it. He let out a breathy chuckle and caught your lower lip softly with his teeth, making you open your mouth to moan. Suddenly, his tongue met yours, swirling around it until you broke the kiss for air.

Both panting, you looked at the Grinch, who now hovered above you with that shit-eating grin again. Damn him and his stupid mouth. You furrowed your brows and slightly glared at him. 

“I thought I told you to wait for my instruction?”

“I couldn’t wait, (Y/N). I just had to rip it open.” You pushed him off of you and leaned on your side, now seeing how much of the paper he’d ripped off of your neck. It was hanging off of your chest in a jagged tear that revealed more of your breasts than you realized. He then realized the same and looked extremely guilty. 

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, (Y/N).” He paused and placed a hand on yours. “Can we keep going? I promise I’ll follow what you say. I don’t this to be ruined.” 

You wanted to be mad, especially because it took so long for you to wrap yourself in paper, but an idea popped in your head. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, looking back at him with that seductive smile once more. 

“Well then, Mr. Grinch…” You leaned back on your elbows again. “Why not have more?”

“More?” He sat up and watched as you lifted you leg up. 

“Mm-hmm. Start with the bows on my ankles and then we’ll see where it goes.” 

He nodded and adjusted his position so that he was between your legs. Taking one foot in his hand, he carefully untied the bow on your right foot, letting the ribbon fall to the ground. He continued to the left foot, doing the same, until the wrapping paper on your ankles started to unwind. He looked back at you, your left foot still in his hand. 

“Can I?” You nodded and he softly pressed kisses to the top of your foot, climbing up higher as he unwound the paper on your calf and shin. You hummed in response. 

“Hmmmmm…” His lips continued their work on your leg until they reached the top of your knee. After dipping down for a kiss on your kneecap, he moved back to your right foot to undress it. His hands massaged the muscle as he unwrapped your leg. You let out a soft moan when he pressed firmly against your calf and soothed it with a rather sensual lick. It did nothing but relax and arouse you as he worked the knots out. It felt like heaven and could only get better. He pressed a final kiss to your right kneecap and glanced back up at you. You smiled back and widened you legs so that he could get the rest of the paper off of your legs. 

“My thighs next, Grinchy. And do take your time.” 

The Grinch groaned a little bit at that last remark, but complied. He reached for the paper around your thigh and pulled carefully, not trying to rip it off or give you a papercut. His soft hands wove around it, ensuring that he went as slow as he could. It was almost torture. He knew that you were teasing him like this for a reason. Not only because you knew he loved the way presents looked when they were all wrapped up for Christmas, but because you knew he wanted to touch the presents. He wanted to play with them, both the inside and out. But he had to wait for this one, which was driving him insane. That and the fact that his cock was ready to burst despite no contact whatsoever. 

He moved to the other thigh and removed the paper even slower than the first. It rustled in his hands and left glitter all over the bed, your legs and his fuzz. Once it was gone, he looked back up at you for more direction when you sat up to face him. You then kissed him, not as fiercely as previously, but passionate enough to distract him while reached down to rip open the paper shielding your sex. Of course, he heard the paper’s crinkle and broke out of the kiss to gaze at your fistful of the sparkly stuff. He looked back at you and slowly moved your hand back. As he did, the paper ripped open loudly, exposing your flesh to him. You swore you saw his mouth water. 

You were already wet from the attention he gave your legs, but the way he looked at you only turned you on more. The Grinch placed a hand on your stomach and slowly guided you back down to a propped-up position, lifting your legs so that they rested on his shoulders. Pressing one kiss to your thigh, he paused and met your eyes again. 

“This good?” You let out a laugh and nodded. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s good.”

Before you could prepare yourself, he threw his head down and began his attack. Your thighs were the first to get it. Instead of light kisses or licks, your thighs were practically worshipped. You thought his previous work on neck was good, but this was a whole ‘nother thing. 

“HAaaaaaa…” You cried out loudly as he sucked and nipped at you. One bite, in particular, had you buck up into his mouth and almost knock him off balance. He grasped your hips as he continued, not wanting you to to fall over from his ministrations. His tongue ran up and down the insides of your thighs until you were almost shaking. Fuck, he knew what he was doing. He chuckled before he placed another kiss to the inside of one thigh and set your hips against the bed. 

Letting you catch your breath, he adjusted his position again so that he rested on his stomach. Still between your legs, he let his fingers brush your thighs and hips lightly. You purred in response and lifted your hips up slightly. He widened his eyes and turned his head to your sex, which practically dripping with anticipation. 

“(Y/N), can I-”

“YES! For the love of all things Who, Grinch, just- HAAaaahhh…”

You were cut off by your own wail of pleasure. He dove his tongue between your folds, not letting his inhibitions hold him back. He licked and licked at you, bringing his thumb up to rub at your clit. You cried out again and threw your head back against the sheets underneath you. 

“HAAhhhhh… Fuck, yes, right there…”

You grabbed his head and bucked your hips up. He brought his other hand up to still them, at least as much as he could, and kept his attention on your core. He ran his tongue up from your entrance up to your clit and stayed there for a moment, massaging it through its hood. Your legs twitched on either side of his body, causing you to look back down at him. His eyes were locked onto yours, tongue working you closer to your approaching orgasm and erection now visible through his pants. 

You felt a heat pool in your stomach. He was so focused on you that he’d neglected his own pleasure. No, no, no, that wouldn’t do. 

“Hahhh… Now, Mr. Grinch…” His eyes went back to your core and went in deeper. His tongue moved closer to your entrance, making it harder for you to speak clearly. “I want you to do something else for me.”

“Hmm?” He dipped his tongue inside of you and you felt your whole body tense. 

“FUCK! HAhhhhh… I want you to touch yourself. Right now.”

He paused for a moment and looked back up at you. Your chest was heaving underneath the wrapping paper still on you and he groaned as you licked your lips. Sitting back on his heels, he freed his cock from his pants and he hissed at the release. You felt his gaze linger on your skin, a burning that left you yearning for his touch. He took himself in his hand and slowly began pumping. His fingers, lubed with his precum, traced over the vein on the underside of his prick, causing it to twitch. He choked out a moan and leaned back down to continue his work on your cunt. 

“Fuck, (Y/N)…” 

He delved his tongue back inside you, deeper this time, bringing you closer to that moment of absolute bliss. You inhaled sharply when he caught your g-spot, your breaths quickly turning to whimpers as he payed closer attention to it. He laid his hand on your naval, steering your bucking hips, while he continued to jerk himself off. The sound of which feeding the fire of your arousal. You whined as he arched his tongue up and rubbed it against your walls. Your legs jerked violently as the heat in your stomach grew hotter. 

“Haaa, Grinch… Oh, fuck…” You moaned as he pulled out you and massaged your clit with his thumb. He quickly responded with his own groan as his ministrations on himself brought him to a higher point of pleasure.

“Hnnngghhh… (Y/N)… I…I-I’m close…” 

Upon hearing this, you quickly grabbed his hand and moved it away from your cunt and widened your legs. Letting go of him, you placed your fingers on the ragged remains of the paper on your chest and tugged slightly, letting it tear to reveal more of your breasts. He sucked in a breath as he slowed the pumping of his hand on his dick. 

“Well, then you better get a move on, Mr. Grinch.”

Not a second later, he had both of his hands on the remaining paper and ripped it apart. Your breasts fell out, causing you to whine at the release of them. You were now completely uncovered - an unwrapped present ready to be played with.

He practically jumped on you. He grabbed at your waist to pull you in closer, bringing your bodies together as you ground against each other. You wrapped one arm around his neck, running your fingers through the fuzz on the back of his head. Your lips met again, dancing together before pulling back for air. You snaked your hand between your bodies to grasp his cock, hearing him hiss at your touch. After a few pumps, you lined him up at your entrance, waiting for him to thrust into you. He quickly snapped his hips forward, causing you both to almost scream. 

“FUCK, (Y/N)!”

“HAAaahhhh…”

There was no point in waiting. He had taken his time unwrapping his present, but now it was time to enjoy it. As soon as he was buried within you, he began thrusting in and out, setting a fast rhythm you could quickly catch up to. He took your hands in his and leaned forward, capturing your lips yet again. You laced your fingers with his and wrapped your legs around his waist, moaning into his mouth as his cock repeatedly hit your g-spot. 

It wasn’t long before the Grinch’s movements became more desperate. He was already close before; but, now that he was inside of you, it was much harder to hold back. You were both panting heavily into the space between your faces, not daring to break eye contact as your orgasms were approaching. He bucked his hips harder, trying to get you there first. Your muscles twitched and tightened around him, your cries of pleasure doing nothing but coax him to keep going. 

“Haahhhh… Fuck, yes, keep going, Grinch… Don’t stop… Please, right there… HAAaahhh…”

He couldn’t help but respond. 

“Fuck… Hnngghhh… God, I love you… Ha-HA-HAAaaa… Oh, fuck, I’m going to cum…”

You promptly grabbed his face again and brought it to yours, kissing him frantically. Your lips glided over each other and tongues swirled together before your breath quickened, making you break the kiss and grab onto him tighter. He buried his head against your neck, panting out your name with each thrust of his hips until a final wave of pleasure crashed over the two of you. 

You screamed as your orgasm was ripped out of you, your muscles clenching around him. Your whole body shuddered as the Grinch milked your climax out of you with his thrusts. He then followed with his orgasm right after, his cock pulsating inside of you until he was spent. He then collapsed next to you, panting as he attempted to catch his breath. 

You rolled over, brushing aside the stray wrapping paper, so that you could face him. Despite being covered in sweat and glitter, he still looked damn good. You placed a kiss on his nose and sighed. He lifted his hand up and brushed your cheek with his fingertips. You took his hand and yours and pressed a kiss to his palm. He laughed breathily. 

“You are too good to me, you know that?”

“I know.” You smiled back at him and scooched closer so that you could wrap your tired arms around him. “Did you enjoy your present?”

He grinned and nodded, letting out a tired sigh.

“Very much so. Thank you, (Y/N).” He leaned in to kiss your cheek, resting his forehead in your neck.

“You’re welcome… I couldn’t let that one wait until Christmas - especially along with the others.”

“Others?” He pulled back, his mouth slightly agape in disbelief. You nodded.

“Mm-hmm… That was only one of your Christmas presents, Grinchy. You still have to wait for the oth-”

He cut you off with a soft kiss on your lips. Not one to reignite the fire, but stoke at the embers and keep you warm. You melted into it. You felt his hands rest on your waist as he brushed your lips with his. You both pulled out of the kiss, feeling a little light-headed. He opened his eyes and smiled hazily. 

“I love you so damn much…”

“I love you too, Grinch.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the following gifs. Every time I watch the 2018 movie, I think about how the Grinch probably has a thing for wrapping paper... No, he definitely does. 
> 
> https://qveenpoppy.tumblr.com/post/179876164961


End file.
